Cake
by crayziexanime
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Sakura gets angry at Neji and throws a cake at his face... NejixSaku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm getting pretty tired of saying this…**

**A/N:** Don't you think this couple is cute! Muhahaha….

"Finally! It's finished!" Sakura yelled happily, holding up a creamy, yellow cake above her.

"I can't wait until I see the expression on his face when he takes a bite out of this!" She then ran out of her house in god speed with the cake in her hands, desperately heading for the Hyuuga's residence.

"_Just you wait Neji-san_…"

Sakura slowed down her pace as she got near the Hyuuga house. She stopped dead on her track when she saw Neji in front of the house, about to enter. It was perfect timing!

"Neji-san!" she called out, while walking towards him with the cake behind her. Just when the Hyuuga turned around, Sakura felt face heating up. She stopped in front of him, staring down at her feet.

"Um…g…good morning…." Her voice was small, and a bit unstable.

"Ah." He answered back simple, wondering why she was here in such early in the morning.

"It's your birthday today…right Neji-san?" she asked, still not being able to lift her head up to face him.

This time, Neji didn't answer. He was too busy thinking about how the hell she knew it was his birthday.

"Here…I made this for you…" Sakura now had the cake in front of him, waiting for him to take it from her and thank her.

"I don't eat cakes." Neji replied in his usual monotone. Sakura was out of speech, and heartbroken. He could at least take a bite or two out of appreciation right?

"Oh…well, I promise you that you won't hate it…." She wished he would know how much work she put into this cake.

"Hn." Neji turned around to get back into the house, not really caring about the cake.

"Wait…I uh-"Sakura could only watch as he opened the gates. Suddenly, anger stirred inside her. How dare he just walk away from her! It took forever to make this cake and he didn't give a damn about it!

The grip on the cake's plate tightened. She had a flashback of her first attempt to make the cake, and it burned to crisp. And her second attempt when her oven was practically on fire. Sakura's head shot up thinking about it.

"**HYUUGA NEJI! I PUT ALL MY EFFORT INTO MAKING THIS CAKE AND I DEMAND YOU TO EAT IT**!"

This sure caught Neji's attention. No girl- wait, no **one** ever had the guts to yell at him like that. On top of that, it was a demand. He glanced back to find Sakura glaring back at him with angry eyes.

"I don't want to." He stated dully.

Sakura's left eye twitched hearing this. "I SAID EAT IT DAMMIT!" she yelled even louder this time.

"No."

"EAT IT!"

"Never."

"EAT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!"

"Hmm….no."

"EAT IT DAMN YOU!" She was on full blast as she held the cake in one hand, throwing it like a baseball as hard as she could.

**SPLAT**

"……"

"……"

Sakura slightly gasped when she saw where the cake had made its target. It slowly slid off and landed on the ground.

She didn't intentionally mean to throw it at him….to be more exact, his face.

Neji just stood there, with his eyes closed. No one would know the feeling of getting a cake smacked into their face.

"W-well, that's what happens when you don't appreciate someone's gift!" she tried her best to sound as if wasn't an accident. Neji wiped some of the cream off his face with his hand. Hit eyes flung open when the light yellow cream slightly got in his mouth.

It tasted like….something he couldn't describe…it was just plain….DISGUSTING! How could she give something like this for him to eat?

Neji walked closer to Sakura, which made her back up a step. She stared at his creamed face, and tried hard not to laugh. Now, that would piss him off even more.

The Hyuuga touched his right cheek to get some of the cream onto his index finger. He then wiped it on Sakura's lips.

"Here, have a taste of the cake you made."

Sakura was confused. She thought Neji was angry with her, but his voice didn't sound like he was. Anyways, she sucked her lower lip to taste the cream Neji put on.

"Egh!" Sakura was completely shocked with the taste, what the heck did she put in to make it taste like…..crap!

"Exactly, and you were expecting me to eat this Haruno?" Neji had his arms crossed against his chest.

"Gomen ne…I totally messed up…" Sakura got out a white hanky, handing it to Neji. Once more, he didn't take it from her. She let out a small sigh. After all that yelling and throwing, the least she could do was to get the rest of the cream off his face.

Sakura brought the cloth to Neji's cheek, gently wiping the cream off.

"_I'm such an idiot….all that hard work for nothing…who would've known that I would be throwing the cake at face…worst of all, it tasted like_-"her thoughts were cut off when Neji grabbed a hold of her hand, stopping it from wiping any further.

Sakura's body stiffened when her hand came in contact with his. She wondered if she should withdraw her hand, but before she could act, Neji had pulled her closer. He tilted his head a bit to the side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sakura was the first person to ever give him a cake on his birthday. Neji wasn't expecting anything from anyone. Hell, he didn't even know if anyone knew his birthday.

Sakura eyes were wide. What was with this sudden irony? He just kissed her cheek when she threw the cake at him. Did he like it when people smashed cakes into his face?

"Your cake….was disgusting…" Neji whispered in her ear just before he pulled away. Sakura watched him go back into his house after. She was puzzled. What had just happened?

"_He kissed me…then he told me that the cake was disgusting….is it a bad sign that he doesn't like me_?..."

**(In Neji's house.)**

"Neji, what is this on your chin?" Hiashi asked as he wiped Neji's chin with his finger. "It looks like…cream…"

"Eh…"

Hiashi put his finger inside his mouth. "Hmmm…it's good…what were you doing before you came back?"

Neji slightly frowned. Was he hearing this correctly? Did he just say that it was good? His uncle sure had a weird sense of taste…

**A/N:** Yea, I know, sucky ending…I just wrote this out of boredom…but still, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
